


Hydrangea

by me_and_phil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Phandom Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_and_phil/pseuds/me_and_phil
Summary: AU of secondary school Dan and Phil. Phil is selling flowers for the Valentine's Day dance, and Dan is NOT down for Louise pulling him through the halls to talk to his crush. This is just a short, cute fic written for the 2018 Winter Phandom Games! I hope you enjoy :)





	Hydrangea

**Author's Note:**

> The guidelines were "a 1000 word fic written to match the meaning behind a certain flower" so I wrote something based on the meaning behind hydrangeas: boastfulness, gratefulness, or anything heartfelt.

This was the first year Phil’s school was having a Valentine’s dance and he was ecstatic. They would be selling roses in the next few weeks to fundraise, there would be papier-mâché hearts, and a gymnasium all decked out with a DJ and happy, dancing couples. It all sounded like something right out of an American high school drama.  


Phil wanted everything to be perfect, so he volunteered to oversee the entire thing. Which meant that he had already messed up. Instead of ordering three dozen roses to sell at school, he had ordered thirty dozen roses and (he still didn’t know how) a single hydrangea.  


So there he sat, at a red-clothed table, surrounded by roses, and with a sign announcing “Roses £2 for Valentine’s Day Dance! Buy One For Your Sweetheart! Or Your Mum!” 

.~.~.~

“Louise, I think you’re the only person who would actually buy a red rose for your mum.” Dan was being pulled through the front doors of his school. Louise always got swept up in Valentine’s Day romance. He thought it was all just an elaborate plot created by card companies to scam people out of money. Then he saw that it was Phil Lester seated in front of what must have been a hundred red roses. Dan’s heart reminded him that, yep, love was still a very much real thing.  


“Louise…” Dan felt himself turning red as Phil saw them approaching. He smiled brightly at them and waved. Dan managed a feeble twitch of his raised hand in return. Louise must have known Phil was working. That wench. 

“Phil! Hiya, I’m here to get a couple roses for my mum and Liam.” Louise grinned and handed Phil two pounds. Dan tried to keep his eyes on the flowers behind the table, he would not just stare at Phil like a lovesick idiot.  


Phil gave Louise the roses, but Dan could tell from the corner of his eyes that Phil was looking at him. His blush got worse.  


“Oh how rude of me! Phil, this is my friend Dan Howell.” Dan glared at Louise. She just smiled innocently.  


“I think we’ve met before.” Phil looked Dan up and down and Dan thought that he was going to spontaneously combust then and there in front of the school.  


Dan cleared his throat, “Yeah…we have-“  


“AV club and World Geography together. I know.” Phil grinned at him. “You’re a couple years behind me yeah? You must be really smart to be in upper level classes already.”  


“Umm, I wouldn’t say smart. I’m average intelligence. Just average.” Shut up Dan, please please just shut up.  


Phil looked him up and down again and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t think so. There’s nothing average about you.”  


Dan didn’t know what to say to that, so he just kept blushing. Louise looked like she was about to start singing. “How many rose have you sold today Phil?”  


Phil took his eyes off Dan to reply to Louise and Dan regained feeling in his body again. “Around five. Seven if you count the ones you bought.” Phil said sheepishly. “I think I bought too many.”  


Louise laughed. “Well if you have any left over you can just use them as decorations for the dance.” Louise gave a sly look over at Dan. “You know, if you need another way to raise money, some schools do Kissing Booths.”  


Dan was going to kill her. He was going to absolutely murder Louise.  


Phil just laughed, but he looked at Dan too. “I don’t know. Do you think I’d have any takers?”  


Dan didn’t know how he managed it, but he replied “Oh, I can think of a few.”  


Phil smiled wide at him, and Dan saw something like mischief in his eyes. “Really? Who do you think?”  


Mercifully the bell signaling the beginning of class rang and Dan was saved from answering him.“We should really head to class.” This time is was Dan pulling Louise from the table.  


“It was good to see you Phil!” Louise called over her shoulder.  


“I’m never speaking to you again.” Dan mumbled. Louise laughed.

.~.~.~

He was waiting behind the stairs leading out of the school, so when he pulled Dan from the bustling students heading home and into the shadows, it wasn’t a surprise that Dan yelped. 

“Shhhh, it’s me.” Phil clapped the hand that wasn’t hidden behind his back onto Dan’s mouth. 

Dan immediately relaxed and Phil let his hand fall. “Hey,” Dan whispered. 

“Hi,” Phil grinned. “Long time no see.”

Dan rolled his eyes, but he smiled. Phil loved to make Dan smile. His dimple was impossibly adorable.

“You almost got us caught earlier with Louise.” Dan took Phil’s hand in his own, looking over his shoulder out of habit. Making sure no one could see. 

Phil felt the familiar pang of guilt hit his stomach. It was his fault that they had to be so secretive about being together. He had never been a confident person, but now…

“Yeah. About that…” Phil trailed off. 

Dan looked at him warily. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Phil gasped. “No! No, quite the opposite actually.” He brought his hand out from behind him, producing the single hydrangea.

Dan looked at it. “I’m confused.”

Phil released Dan’s hand to reach over and tilt Dan’s chin up. “This is me asking you to the Valentine’s Day dance. This is me telling you I’m ready for everyone to know we’re together. And…this is me telling you I love you.” Phil bit his lip nervously.

Dan’s eyes had gone wide, and now he carefully took the flower from Phil and quickly leaned over to press his lips against Phil’s. 

“I love you too,” Dan murmured against Phil’s lips. “And of course I’ll go to the stupid dance with you.”

“Good.” Phil said, and he kissed his boyfriend again, not caring at all if anyone saw.


End file.
